Creeping Darkness
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Horrible things are happening in America and the nations are trapped. Can America keep them safe and get them out of his home? Will they go knowing the danger America is in year after year? Can they convince Alfred that he does not need to fight alone? (discontinued)


Summary: Something horrible is happening in America and the nations are trapped there. Can America keep the others safe and get them out of his home in time? Will they even go knowing the danger America is in year after year? Can they convince Alfred that he does not need to fight alone? Mix between Bioshock, Resident Evil, and Silent Hill. Truthfully I just took some of the monsters cause they were awesome.

Pairings: CanAme, JapEng(lol), ChiRus, ItaGer, FraPru (XD that looks so wrong!)(Is laughing at own pairings)

WARNING! Yaoi, slash, Boy-love, m/m, whatever ya wanna call it really. Cussing, violence, use of human and country names, oocness, horror, and gore too!

_**Chapter One: The Sirens Sound  
**_

America felt uneasy as he gathered his supplies to get up to the front of the room and present his new ideas. Truthfully they weren't even actually ideas anymore, just little comic strips to show how little he actually thought of these silly G8 meetings. His newest comic strip was of his favorite invention laying siege on Russia, yes he was still mad about Russia's fat comment. He remained silent for a moment at the head of the table looking out at the nations gathered. For this meeting it was only China, Germany, Japan, Italy, Canada, France, Russia, and England. He opened his mouth to speak but a sudden horrible loud siren sounded causing him to clutch his head and drop to his knees.

"America? !" England cried rushing to his side. America began coughing violently, blood sprayed from his mouth suddenly causing England to jerk back in surprise. The other nations gathered around him in horror and America brought his hands to his mouth feeling the blood trickling from his lips. The sound of the siren that he knew only he could hear stopped and his hands began to shake. "America what the bloody hell is going on? Are you alright?" England demanded. America ignored him standing up and looking at his blood spattered hands.

"No...no no no!" America whispered voice trembling with fear. "Not now...This shouldn't be happening now!" America shouted. He made his way quickly to the door ignoring the countries around him demanding answers. "It's an entire _month_ early!" He hissed this last part to himself pausing and dropping to his knees to cough up more blood in a violent display of illness. Gentle warm hands held his shoulders and America looked up and saw Canada's concerned face.

"Alfred, please. What's going on?" Canada asked gently, America sighed heavily his eyes tearing up just a little bit.

"I'm sorry, so sorry...You need to go." America whispered before standing up and addressing all the nations close by trying to listen in. "You all need to go home now." America told them urgently turning and making his way down the hall. "You need to leave my home before the darkness comes."

"What are you talking about 'before the darkness comes' you daft git?" England demanded following him quickly.

"What is going to happen when the darkness comes?" Germany inquired seriously.

"America-san you seem to be ill or hurt we cannot leave you like this." Japan voiced reasonably following after America concern hidden in his heart.

"No you need to go now." America protested turning into a room nobody had ever noticed before, it was completely empty save for a large red button in a glass case. America walked over to the unusual button and punched through the glass slamming the button. Immediately a series of lights spiraled out from the button in a complex web of patterns spidering over to the blank white wall on the left of the room. Suddenly the lights convened together creating the image of a three dimensional little girl with long blond hair in pig tails and wearing a light blue bell shaped dress. She smiled adorably courtesying.

"National Security System is on-line. How are you Al?" The girl said her voice echoing and metallic, America regarded the girl seriously shaking glass shards from his bleeding hand.

"No time for pleasantries Alice. I want the entire nation on lock-down effective immediately." America ordered, the girl gained a worried expression.

"Oh no. Already? What are your orders?" Alice asked seriously a determined frown on her adorable face her violet eyes focused completely on America.

"I want Lock-Down Procedure 1036 initiated now." Alice gained a startled expression.

"But Alfred what about-!" Alice tried to protest.

"We have bigger concerns right now." America cut her off with a sharp look. "I want Security Procedure 34B activated as well. I will be escorting the nations myself to the airport. I want a plane ready and waiting there." Alice nodded seriously. "Begin lock-down now." Alice disappeared and suddenly what sounded like a bomb siren from world war two sounded throughout the nation. Anyone that heard it immediately knew the danger they were in and ran for the nearest building abandoning anything they were doing.

Russia stepped forward a serious expression on his normally childish or creepy face.

"Comrade what is happening here?" Russia asked his hands tightening on his pipe.

"Germany I'm scared, ve~!" Italy cried clinging to Germany tightly, America regarded them with a somber expression.

"I'm so sorry. None of you were ever meant to be here during this. I thought we had more time." America sighed and looked them all in the eyes one by one. "I will escort you myself to the airplane. It will get you out of my nation safely, you are not to return for _any_ reason do you understand?"

"We would understand if you told us what was going on, aru!" China cried frustrated. America sighed exasperated.

"Look about a century ago there was...an accident in one of our government labs. Some...things got out and started infecting people. These things hibernate for most of the year and are only active one month every year and only once it's dark out. If you are bitten or scratched or their blood gets in your eyes or mouth then you have only a few minutes before you become one of them. Do not give them the chance, they will kill you." America informed them gravely.

"What are these 'things', zombies?" France asked condescendingly.

"I wish they were only zombies." America laughed bitterly.

"We are nations they cannot kill us." France scoffed flipping his hair, America glared.

"Mexico thought like that too. He thought he was pretty funny and now he's dead. That's why you haven't seen him around for the past fifty years." America snapped at him. Italy wailed clinging to Germany tighter and France gulped in fear. "You need to take this seriously! If you do not you will die."

"Is this why you've been sealing our border on and off every year for the past century?" Canada demanded louder than he had meant to. America looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Yes, I've been sealing all my borders and forbidding contact of any kind with any other country for one month every year. I need to keep this contained, my scientists are getting closer to figuring out how to stop this so I just need to hold out a little while longer." America told him gently, Canada was furious.

"I could have helped! Why would you cut me out like that? ! I could have done something if you had just told me!" Canada screamed tears stinging in his eyes.

"I did it to protect you! Every year I seal my people and myself in this hell so that it doesn't leak out and hurt _you_!" America shouted back frustrated. "Do you realize how fucking _painful_ this is? ! It's not even one month every year! It hurts _all_ the time! Even when they sleep I can feel their suffering! I'm not letting that happen to anyone else! None of you would have even _known_ about this had it stayed on schedule!" America's face was red as he panted with exertion.

"So you were just going to suffer alone is that it?" Canada asked tearfully America caught his breath stood up strait and looked at him seriously.

"Yes, I am." America told him firmly. "I will escort you all to the airport you will go home and I will see you at the next meeting in a few months."

"Are you daft we can't just leave you here!" England protested but America glared at them all.

"You can and you will." America told them all seriously. "We don't have anymore time for this. Alice!" Alice reappeared the sirens still continuing.

"Yes Al?" Alice asked in a chipper voice.

"I need weapons and the most direct rout to the airport." America told her.

"M'kaaay!" Alice sang opening the wall beside her and revealing an array of guns and ammo and close range weapons. A slot in the wall produced a sheet of paper with a map and directions printed on it. "Twenty minutes until nightfall Al. You sure you won't spend the night here?" America shook his head.

"I have to get them out of here before the Leviathans start hunting. The longer they are here the more danger they are in." America grabbed up a few guns and packs of ammo and turned to the others. "Don't just stand there! Grab supplies or you're not making it out alive. Only one gun each and the rest must be ammo and close range weapons." Italy scrambled for some weapons shakily and Russia skipped up as though going to pick out candy. The others gathered up weapons at a more sedate pace and Canada walked over to America placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Alfred you don't have to suffer alone. I'll tell my boss what's going on and we'll help you." Canada promised, America shook his head.

"No Mattie. I just want you safe okay? If the worst comes...Do you remember that package I sent you?" America asked softly his voice hardly a whisper. Canada had to lean in to hear him, Canada nodded warily. "If the wall does not come down by the time the first day of the new month comes...I want you to open it and activate the device inside." Canada's blood ran cold.

"Alfred what did you send me?" Canada demanded his voice faint and fearful, America's lips formed a grim line.

"Let's hope you never have to find out." America whispered his voice dark, Canada's hand tightened on America's arm.

"What did you send me?" Canada hissed, America shook his head and pulled away from Canada. Japan stood close by and approached the two offering America a handkerchief.

"You have blood on you mouth and hands America-san." Japan told him softly. America smiled at him gratefully and accepted the cloth with a soft 'thanks'. The siren suddenly stopped and everyone looked around lead weight dropping into the pits of their stomachs. America cursed pocketing the handkerchief and rushing out to the next room the other nations followed after quickly. Looking out the massive windows they saw the last fingers of daylight fading from the eerily barren city below.

"Shit-fuck!" America cursed. "Alice!" Alice materialized in the room beside him and looked at the city in surprise.

"Oh no." Alice moaned in despair.

"You said we had twenty minutes it has only been ten!" America growled and Alice tugged at her pig tails tears shimmering in her eyes.

"There must be a bug in my timer! I'm so sorry Alfie!" Alice apologized profusely, America sighed in irritation.

"I'll talk with maintenance about fixing you." America promised, Alice apologized again and vanished. "We need to leave now." America told the other nations his face dark and determined. "There are a few rules you have to follow before we leave. Rule one: guns are last resort. Don't get trigger-happy. Loud noises draw attention and that's the last thing you want. Rule two: stay with the group, do NOT separate for any reason. I don't care if you have to take a dumper or something you don't go off alone. Rule three: remain silent and don't let anyone spot you. Rule three: do not approach anyone for any reason. I mean it, these things look human but if you draw attention to yourself it will be the last thing you ever do. Rule four: do not fuck off. I mean it this is no time for petty arguments, do not start shit because so help me if you draw a horde on us I'll kill you myself." America delivered this speech with such finality in his voice it made the others cringe. America led the way to ground level and stood before the glass doors. He took a deep breath and hoped this would not be the end.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: I was supposed to update something but this file was about to expire...I dunno if it's even any good really so let me know.


End file.
